


Again

by WolffyLuna



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Crushes, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Song fic, Wing Kink, unrequited-but-really-requited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Horus first met Sanguinius, he has been in love.</p>
<p>A song fic inspired by and intersperes with lyrics from <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=Fj1o--QgUuI">Again</a> by SimGretina feat. EileMonty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

 

_You know when I first saw you_

_I did not know it could be true_

Horus hadn’t gotten a clear view of him until then. Until then, he had been too far away, or the Emperor had blocked his view. He had been able to glean faint impressions of his brother; noble, powerful – the sort of thing you’d expect from a primarch.

It was only when the Emperor introduced them that he could see him clearly.

“Sanguinius, this is your brother, Horus. He’ll mentor you,” said the Emperor, before he walked off into the sands. 

Sanguinius wasn’t what Horus had expected. He expected a primarch from a rad-desert to be wild-looking, savage, like Russ. But Sanguinius wasn’t like that. You wouldn’t have thought even been near Baal if it weren’t for the red dust coating his clothing. His long, golden hair was untangled; his skin unblemished; his eyes kind and blue. Horus thought his brother’s eyes were easily his most beautiful feature. 

Then he saw his brother’s wings: mighty white pinions that Horus knew were more beautiful than even Sanguinius’ eyes.  

An image leaped unbidden into his mind of the fearsome guardians that adorned the old churches before they were razed. Angels. Horus knew that no such creatures existed, that all things divine were untrue, that the fearsome guardians of mankind were the Astartes. But then again, if anyone was to be a divine protector of mankind, he knew it would be Sanguinius.  

He felt a twinge of emotion he couldn’t quite place, couldn’t quite categorise. 

Sanguinius bowed low. “It is good to meet you, brother.” 

“Aren’t you going to tell me to fear not?” Horus grinned.  

Sanguinius looked bemused. “I don’t see why you’d be afraid.” 

“It’s a reference to a very old book. I can understand you not getting it.” 

“I admit I haven’t read many books. Most of them were very old though.” 

Horus walked over to his brother and clapped him on the shoulder. “This is why our father is getting me to mentor you, so I can teach of warfare, the Imperium, and get you to read some newer books.” 

His brother smiled, revealing his sharp canines.

_If I had the wings to fly_

_I’d soar up with you in the sky_

_But someone on the ground like me_

_Can’t be as amazing as you are to me_

 

Horus watched Sanguinius fly around the hall. He found himself enthralled every time he watched his brother fly. The grace with which his brother spun and glided was amazing to watch. 

He now knew what the feeling he felt when he first met Sanguinius. He’d done research. It was, as the teenaged girls of the Imperium would call it, a crush. He tried his best to ignore the feeling. He was neither teenaged, nor a girl. And anyway, he had a crush on a _blood relative._ While none of the issues normally involved incest were involved, no children were going to be born, everyone would be a consenting adult, the Imperial public would find it unspeakably disgusting.  

Maybe they wouldn’t, maybe only some would, but he couldn’t risk it. Being hated would crush his brother. It would probably crush himself too. 

Sanguinius probably didn’t feel that way about him anyway.

So he tried suppress his feelings for his brother. It didn’t work. Every time he was in the same room, he pined. He wanted with all his heart to spend every waking moment with Sanguinius, to hold him whenever he could. He wanted to fly with Sanguinius. Not with a jump-pack, but with wings of his own, feathers tangling as they embraced, having to let go to catch themselves. He wanted Sanguinius to carry him up with him, let him feel the wind from his wing beats over his face. He _wanted._ Damn what anyone else thought.  

Sanguinius landed gently and folded his wings, breaking Horus out of his reverie. “You know you don’t have to watch me practice.” 

“I know. I just enjoy watching you.” _I enjoy any time I spend with you, even if you aren’t paying attention to me._  

“As long as you don’t feel obligated,” he said, leaving the room, leaving Horus to pine.

 

_You know boy_

_If you said those three magical words to me_

_Then my lost heart wings would spread and fly_

_Cause you and me its destiny_

_The only one in my life that makes me feel happy_

 

Someone knocked at the door.  

Horus placed a bookmark in his book. “Who is it?” 

“It’s me, Sanguinius.” 

Horus stood up and opened the door. “Come in, take a seat on the bed.” He walked over to the wine pitcher and held it up. “Want some?” 

“No thank you,” said Sanguinius as he shuffled in and sat on the bed. He glanced around the room and repeatedly knitted and unknitted his fingers. “I need to tell you something.”  

Horus turned around and leaned on the bench. “You look a little nervous. Should I tell you to fear not?” He smiled. 

Sanguinius grinned nervously at the joke. “At least I have a little reason to be afraid.” 

“This sounds like a serious conversation. I shan’t have any wine then,” he said, placing down the pitcher. Horus sat next to Sanguinius, still smiling. “What do you need to tell me then?” 

“I love you.” The words come out in rush, faster than Horus thought anyone, even a primarch could speak. “Romantically, I mean.” 

Horus’ head span. All he could think was _He loves me back! This is no longer unrequited! He loves me back!_

Sanguinius turned his head away. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way,” he said. “I just wanted to get this out in the open. I understand it if you reject me.” 

“I paused there, didn’t I?” 

Sanguinius nodded. 

“Well, there’s only one way for me to show how I feel about this revelation.” Horus leaned in a kissed Sanguinius on the lips. He didn’t really pay attention to the sensations or his technique, his mind was still stuck on _He loves me back! This is the best thing to happen in the history of everything!_  

Sanguinius pushed him back. “Are you kissing me because you love me back, or…?” 

“I was kissing you because I love you back, and have since I first met you.” 

Sanguinius smiled, broad and true, and Horus couldn’t help but smile back. “Same here,” he said. 

There was a pause while the both stared at each other, grinning.  

“Can I kiss you now, or are you just going to shove me back again?” 

“You can kiss me now.” 

Horus leaned in again, and he and Sanguinius locked lips. Sanguinius’ lips were warm and slightly wet as he leaned further into the kiss. Horus moved his hand to cup the back of Sanguinius’ head, running his fingers through his soft hair. They stayed like this for a while, occasionally shifting the position of their lips.  

Horus reached out to stroke one of Sanguinius’ wings. Partly because he thought it would be a romantic thing to do, and partly because ever since he had seen them he had wanted to touch them. He was a little disappointed when the feathers felt like perfectly ordinary feathers.  

Sanguinius’ wing twitched, knocking Horus’ hand away. He could feel the power behind those wings. He knew Sanguinius wings would have to be strong to lift him off the ground, but Horus had never realised just how strong they were until they pushed his hand back. Horus pulled away from the kiss. “Was that a good twitch, or a bad twitch?” 

Sanguinius breathed hard and harsh as he spoke. “Good twitch. I think. No one’s really stroked them like that before.” Sanguinius grinned wider, a little nervous and a little happy. 

“Do you want to me keep stroking them?” 

“Yes. Just gently, please.”

“Good.” Horus kissed Sanguinius again. He stroked the same wing again, running his fingers along the structure, feeling the muscle. He could feel Sanguinius tense, trying to stop his wings from twitching.

The wing Horus was stroking stayed still, but the other wing started rhythmically thumping against the wall. 

Sanguinius’ breathing became harsher, and he let out a few muffled moans. He brushed his canines over Horus’ lower lip and Horus could taste the blood. Sanguinius put his arms around Horus’ waist.   

They stayed like that for a time that felt like both an instant and an eternity for Horus. Horus pulled back and Sanguinius whimpered.  

“We should do that again sometime, but we both have things to do now,” Horus said. He brushed his hand along Sanguinius’ cheek.

Sanguinius stood up and kissed Horus on the forehead. “We should. I’ll see you again tomorrow,” he said, as he went out the door.

 

_Everything you do_

_Everything you say_

_It all just takes my breath out astray_

_I can’t wait till tomorrow_

_To see you again_


End file.
